Three Lovely Words
by Foxmur
Summary: Valentines Day nears, and Marlene isolates herself from belief that Skipper will never feel the same way she does. However Skipper plans on asking her out. Especially when he hears her crying. Skilene. Rated for safety. Valentines Day setting. Completed.


**(A) Appreciation- **I would like to thank you for taking time to read something I have decided to advertise to the community. I am hoping that this read will be an enjoyable and memorable one. If after your read, I would like to ask that you click on the review button and give me a little feedback about how you felt about your read. It would be much appreciated, and would please me. It would also help with any future stories I may create. ~Fox..

**(D) Disclaimer- **I would like to inform that I have never shared, been associated with, or claimed any ownership of the television program 'Penguins of Madagascar'. I only claim rights to the stories I've created, the plots behind them, the time taken to create them, my OC's, and my profile name for the site. All original ownership of the actual show belongs to DreamWorks and Nickelodeon. Along with the specific creators Tom McGrath and Eric Darnell. I thank them dearly for making such a fantastic show to watch. ~Fox..

**(P) Purpose- **The main reason this story was made was so I could experiment and offer more for everyone to read. Along with possibly entering a new area of writing I haven't entered into before, so anything new I may show off may be something to become a new experience for everyone. These side-stories I show off are my time to take off and think about making anything else better. I would like this short to be like a test. You being my teacher to inspect it, and share with me your final grade. Which will keep my ego up high.~Fox..

**(W) Warning- **This story may be rated safely, but I would like to remind everyone that this is a Marlene/Skipper (Skilene) fiction. The only reason I add the plus is because of the description of slightly saddening scenes. I find that it may not be very child-friendly to have them read some descriptive sadness, but that is just for safety. If you yourself are of a mature age yet you do not like the Skilene pairing or you wouldn't like to read anything to be considered saddening, I would like to ask that you find yourself somewhere else to read. I only advertise it so the ones that may want to read it will do so. It would do me much good if you would care to your likes and read something else if you do not like this, for you are helping yourself. To all continuing, enjoy! ~Fox..

'_**Three Lovely Words**_**'**

**~A Penguins of Madagascar short**

_Marlene _**POV-**

**Closer **and closer it seems to get to Valentines Day. The worst thing is that it's in a few hours. Day after day I tell myself 'He'll find me. He'll come to me. He'll tell me he loves me'. But he doesn't. Ever since he showed up here I've held the biggest crush on him. I just can't stand it anymore! The way he acts, the way he's so kind. At times he can be a bit confusing but..I love him. It's just that after so many months, practically counting up to a year now. A year, yet he hasn't noticed me yet. I must be some kind of idiot to ever believe he'd fall in love with me. I don't have the talent, I don't have the looks. I'm not a penguin. I am Marlene, the lone Otter of the Central Park Zoo. I'm sure that if that were my title they would emphasize on 'lone'. After being taken away from my family back in California I came here confused, scared and unknown. Anyone who was here I was slightly afraid to talk to. But I gave it a shot, myself being the one to try and get along with everyone. When he came back from..Madagascar he said? Wherever that is. He came back from Madagascar and..just..I fell in love with him. How macho he is, how brave, how handsome, how generous. He saves all of the animals he can. He does everything he can to make sure that everyone else is safe. No matter level of friendship, how evil, how strange or how secretive they are he saves them. He does so many thing's to save them and he doesn't even care of his own safety. He gives more attention to his team than himself. He's just so caring. He would sacrifice himself if anyone else were at danger. His kindness and nobility just attracts me to him. I talk to him every day. I mainly keep attention on him every day. I try my best to try and get him to notice me. I even offer to help with anything wrong going on because I want him to see me for who I really am. I'm not just the otter of the zoo, I'm also the one who loves him and is that lonely that I think about him every day. The day of romance is getting closer and closer, and it being maybe an hour or so away just causes my heart to break. I don't think he'd ever love someone like me. I'm just to different. I can't be a military operational like him. I'm not even smart enough. He's just to perfect to accept me. He's Skipper.

I looked away from the penguin habitat and I felt my eyes slightly watering. "I don't want to cry. I don't want to cry.." I told myself. I'm so lonely that I have to talk to myself. I'm grateful for all of the friends I have, it's just that since I'm practicaly the only normal girl..Well..normal girl..I can't get along with anyone easily. Or at least I prefer to keep my feelings to myself. I'm not trying to look pathetic, it's just that I can't relate to anybody the way I am. If only I could tell Skipper how I feel about him, I would maybe lighten the pain in my heart. I walked slowly to my pond, and I looked at my reflection. What I saw is what I see every single night. Me. Just me. Nobody else. That sad look on my face, always getting worse as this day nears. As the fact that it's tomorrow, I'll probably stay inside all day. Hide from the world of boyfriends and girlfriends hugging, kissing, just having a good time. I wiped my eyes as my first tear dropped. Just the thought of being alone is so painful. I hate thinking about it. It's just that it's that feeling that you literally can't get rid of. The way he always talks to me warms my heart, it's just that when I listen to his words and I never hear any 'I love you, Marlene', it causes a lot of pain. I don't think I've ever cried over Skipper. Okay now that's a lie, I've done it many times for the last two weeks. Knowing February being the month to celebrate Valentines Day, before, during and after.. It hurts. I probably won't ever get to be with Skipper. I want to believe in it but as this relationship never leaves the friend level, I lose hope. I feel like the friend that always holds that crush, and never gets to tell the one they love because they don't want to rush ruining their friendship. My fear is idiotic.

It's thinking about him that gets to me the most. Whether it's happy or sad thoughts, whether it's a dream or it's reality, or if it's in or outside a conversation with him, I always cry after it. Adding on to my lie. I watched the tears fall along with my reflection. Practically my only friend to talk to about these situations, and she can't even talk. I can't even connect with myself right. It's so scary. Like I have a problem or something. I always try to stay good friends with everyone. Some have grown to the best-friend level, particularly with the one I love, Skipper I must mention again. As the days go by, always believing less and less that he'll ever ask me out, or even compliment me in a romantic way, I lose hope. The worst thing about my hope is that even if I've practically lost most of it, I still cry over it. I've always thought that the time I'd lose hope is when I'd stop getting sad over it. But that's never happened. Instead of my hope disappearing it's almost as if it either grows every day, begging that he'll do it, or it just gets to the bottom limit of the line, only enough to keep me sad over it. I hate that every day this happens, only today is probably the worst yet. Tomorrow will be totally hectic. Every single day for so long, I think about him. Only because February is the month of love it hurts the most. Every single day this month I've always hoped for him saying 'Valentines Day is almost here', but he never does. He probably doesn't even know I like him. Like is the least of what I can say. I definitely love him, no matter how weird it may be. So what if relationships are supposed to be slow and steady? I've liked him for so long, he talks to me every day, he hasn't done anything to me to ever put me into a depression. Only..he actually has. It may be hidden during the day but at night when I come home and return to being with my lone self, my depression grows. I just beg that one day he'll finally know how I feel about him. How much he means to me and how much I care about him. I've never cared so much about anything! It's pathetic. The one I care most about probably will never feel the same way about me. I'm no more than one of his attentive friends. It's sad how probably nobody knows I like him. I feel like I've made a huge mistake.

I waved goodbye to my reflection, but I didn't look to see. I covered my eyes with my free paw and I cried into it. Every day when I cry I try to tell myself not to do it. But I'm just to sensitive to let it slide. Another reason Skipper'll never fall for me. He's always determined, thrilled, willing and maneuverable. I'm somewhat shy, confused, un-relatable, clumsy and to emotional. I don't relate to him at all. I cried into my paw so my voice wouldn't be heard. It's so hard to hide my feelings. How I want to show myself crying to him to prove I love him. My thoughts are all about him, and it would finally let him know that I love him so badly and I..I need him. I guided myself back into my cavern and I leaned against the wall as I walked in. I'm so much different, I'm not comparable. Nobody would love me. I'm to be lonely forever. It's just to much to care about anymore. I'm going to have to live the rest of my long life here, alone, no love and definitely not happy. I'm sure Skipper'll go back for someone like Kitka. He found her way more interesting than I am. When he started to forget talking to me I took notice and..I found out. That was probably the night I hated myself. He hadn't even fallen for another penguin, but still someone to be considered an avian! I'm no bird. I'm interested in the water more than I am with the air. Valentines Day is supposed to be about being with the one you hold dear and soaring through the skies with them, flying cloud by cloud, staring down at everyone below and having the best time of your life. Well, at least for pretend it is. But the whole point is that I'll never be anything related to him. I'm not prepared for tomorrow. I don't want to be inside my habitat all day crying to myself. I'm gonna' be all alone on Valentines Day. Never am I to be with the one I love. I leaned against the wall and I slid to the floor. I let my cries start taking effect and my mind completely flooded with Skipper and how I'll never get him. I'm done for.

_Skipper _**POV-**

**Today **is my last day to be a coward. Tomorrow I'm gonna' tell her. Tomorrow is gonna' be the day meant for lovers and I'm going to make her mine. To long have I let her wait for me to explain my inner feelings. I'm so anxious about it that I'm letting the boy's off tomorrow. Let Kowalski sulk over Doris, Rico probably spend time with Ms. Perky and Private..he can do whatever. Me? I'm waiting all night. At the crack of dawn I'm going to Marlene to tell her. Tell her I love her. No matter how strange she may find it be I want her to know. Practically the only one who re-introduced us back to the zoo with a warm welcome. Everyone else looked as if they didn't give a hoot. She, however, has won my heart. Only once did I let myself slip away, as I was afraid that she may get a clue, so I found Kitka, and I sort of fell in love. Maybe it was just with her looks, but from the start I knew it wouldn't be a love to last long. Just how the heart works confuses me. Kowalski must have some information on that, but because I let everyone hit the sack early tonight I'd rather not question him about it. Besides, they're inside while I'm out. I can't resist staring at where the one I love is. Every day when she comes over my mind just blasts to another planet. Such a magnificent creature. I honestly don't care about rules in the A.P.M. I haven't received word from anyone back home in five years, so I'm letting the rule about no romantic activity in the militia slide. They say it was to keep us more focused. We get to come home to the wife when we finish the war. How do we know the war hasn't ended? We're a separate group. Casted away to save all of the others. As now I know that I'm probably considered to be a hero for the entire antarctic militia. I did colonize the United States Penguin Militia so I assume that I'd be the one to be considered a leader. So I practically control the operations now. Marlene has really gained my heart for all I've done.

At times I have done a few things to make her feel slightly disliked, as I am a bit screwy with relationships. But, I only may of acted somewhat strange because of the way I love her. Even if it's to close for comfort, It's how I feel. I'm not to sure if she feels the same way, nor do I care. All I want done is that I tell her that I feel about her in a special, soothing way. I want to be the one she comes to every day to receive loving, not just to be a friend. She deserves a better life than what she has right now. She gets quite a lot of disrespect from characters such as Ring-Tail. How he tries to steal MY woman! That really get's on my nerves. Only one he didn't, and still doesn't know, that I like her. Two, he's lonely. I can't get to mad about it, but still, I saw her first, I won her. But she isn't a prize. She's a lady of class. I feel sort of bad for her as some of the people she tries her best to be nice around don't treat her the same way. Only if I wasn't..well..this size. I always think about her, day in and day out. In my dreams are the best. How I usually have a normal life with her, being my girlfriend. I have had a few doubts but I see that she's more acrobatic than I've realized. I've even considered offering to have her be on the team. I may be getting way into it to fast, but I'm just saying what I really feel. She's got the most adorable face I've ever seen. Her beauty. Her kindness. How she always picks herself up after anything has happened to her. I feel proud for her. When it came to thing's for me, like..Denmark..I held onto my grudge on Hans. She has the ability to let the worst come in and throw it right out. I've always thought that I would be there to calm her down. Wipe her face of any falling tears and tell her she matters. This Valentines Day. Tomorrow. Whenever midnight strikes. Very soon. I am to think of my way to approach her. Just to get her to know how I feel. I'm to match myself with her specialty. Not to prove myself better, but to relate to her.

I don't even have the doubt of her not liking me. Not to sound like a say-it-all, but it's just how she always talks to me. Me personally. The way she does it. The way I see her struggle talking to me sometimes. The joy she gets whenever she's with me. I don't know if that's my mind making up fables but I don't even care. Somewhere deep down in her heart, I know that her Valentines Day wish is to talk to me. Even if it isn't, I'm going to tell her how I feel. I'm going to spend the entire day with her. Do whatever SHE wants. She deserves anything. Just thinking about her gives me the fuzzy feeling in my heart. Love. A crazy feeling but a powerful one as well. One you can't control. One that comes naturally. At times you enjoy it and times you fear it. I'm a man of action. I let what happens, happen, and I always hope for the best. Not since Denmark have I thought about negativity. That's where my heart lost hope in fear. It only gained hope in confidence. That's exactly what it is though. I have plenty of confidence for this holiday. I'm sure that whatever will take place won't effect me in any way. Well, that is if she rejects me. But I don't believe in that. Even if she does I'll maneuver myself around it and bring myself back to being friends with her. She's to delicate to lose my heart from. From, not to. I lost my heart to her a LONG time ago. She won it. I can't ever get it back. But that's what I don't care about. She could deny me for the rest of our lives, and I could still love her. It's not even her looks that I'm centered on. Just how much more compelling and spontaneous she is. Nobody else in the zoo is as calm as her. Everybody is just way to crazy. In their own unique way. But Marlene's different. In a good way. She's the one that doesn't accept defeat, and fights back at it and always focuses on the best.

I looked down to the surrounding water which was slightly frozen because of the recent temperature drop. I saw myself, with my confident look. Only, I hadn't just seen me. I saw myself and Marlene. I was holding her and she was grasping onto me. We looked happy together. I smiled. I'm hoping for that to happen tomorrow. I don't ever believe in the worst to come, I always trust in what my mind thinks. My mind has never failed me before, and I don't plan on letting it down yet. I just believe in the best. This Valentines Day is going to be the one I finally have a girl to be with. That girl is going to be Marlene. I just know it. The kindest creature I know to date, and the kindest I ever will. I love her. Litterally. I'd do anything for her. Everything she does compells me to follow her and listen. Of course the team pulls me back asking for help on whatever mission we may be on, considering the fact that I'm the one who has to always do everything. Sarcastically speaking, of course. They do a good amount of work. I'd be there for Marlene with the boys behind my back to stop and force of evil. Any danger, and commando, any time. The one thing I hope for though is that she doesn't ever hold any sadness. Never have I seen her cry. Starting to maybe, but never fully seen it. That fears me a bit because I may not be the best of assistance. Of course though I would be there to help her. Only, it would be painful to see her cry. But to think great about things. Tomorrow is supposed to be a day about happiness and love. Think about that, not crying. Crying over happiness maybe but nothing saddening. All these thoughts of Marlene, I can't control it. I looked over to the cave in which she sleeps in. I saw that the light was still on. I'm assuming that she's still awake. Suddenly I heard the midnight bell ring. It's Valentines day! I can't control myself. I'm gonna' tell her now. I can't wait!

_Marlene _**POV-**

**The **tears trailed out of my eyes as I heard the midnight bell ring. That means that it's..Valentines Day. Sooner than I thought. Only a few seconds in and I'm already breaking down. This isn't how I wanted to start it. Being awake at midnight, on the day I've been dreading, crying. I knew I was going to do it later today, but I didn't think I'd be awake now. I thought I would of cried myself to sleep. I'm giving myself a headache because of this. My eyes just closed themselves without my will and forced me to cry. I hate doing it, it's just that I can't control it. I didn't expect to see myself in any sort of situation like this in my life at all. Until I was taken from my old aquarium I always thought I was going to have a normal life, and get a good boyfriend to possibly find. But now I see that out of being taken all I get is half of it. A normal life. Only for Skipper, I love him. But I don't think he loves me back. I just don't feel it anymore. I cause harm for myself when I keep reminding myself of it. I don't purposely do it, it just comes naturally. Thinking of Skipper I dramatically don't enjoy it. Yes, dramatically. Some much pain in my heart causes me to act dysfunctional. My mind refuses to work, my body refuses to calm itself, my heart refuses to give up and my fear continues to grow. The fear of being alone forever. The worst fear I can say I'd probably have is if Skipper ever removed me from being his friend. I'd probably never stop feeling agony for myself if that ever happened. It ripples my heart so deeply. I must mention it so many times because it's all that my mind focuses on. My heart, and Skipper. One side of my thoughts tell me to go after Skipper, ask him out instead of waiting. While the other side tells me to give up and cry myself out. While my heart says to keep waiting. One day he'll come. Three decisions to choose from is so difficult, but I have to mix all three to be able to remain living.

That may be a bit of an over-emphasization but..to keep myself mobile at all, I have to. Bring them all together and put them into the idea of..having the feeling that he will ask me, but it won't be until I do it. But I can't get rid of the side feeling that attacks me that speaks for me to say that I'll be lonely for life, and Skipper will never love me. I can't control it at all. Like I'm in a dungeon and I can't out. Locked away from the world to sulk to myself until I shrivell up into a sack of nothing. Emptiness. I empty my life by crying myself to death. I've never thought about death. It's scary. How pathetic that this is happening on a day of romance too. But, I know that anyone else around the globe that has a broken heart, is possibly doing the same as I am. Strange in my opinion. But I don't care. My body doesn't care. My mind doesn't care. All that it all cares about, is Skipper. I let out a few more tears and I wiped my eyes. "Skipper, why do you always have to not see that I love you? I would do anything for you. I see you every day. I try to make you see that I like you. Why can't you notice that? Why am I so much different from you? Why can't our love work? Why do I feel like you hate me!" I questioned and I banged on the floor, bringing my paw back to my face to re-clean my eyes. "All I ask is that one day you finally notice me. Not for the typical, friendly Marlene. But for the one what wants and loves you. Today is the day I hoped so long ago to be with you. But..you just ignored me. You never saw that I loved you and you never will. I'm just not the one for you. What is it that's wrong with me!" I screamed, banging the wall this time. I felt the vibration flow through my body at the sudden jolt.

I took a couple breaths, and tried to hold myself so I wouldn't scream out. I don't need to hurt myself. I can vent, but I'm not going to do anything to cause harm. That's not the Marlene everyone knows. This side of me is the one that wants to let out how I truly feel. Let out my anger. My sadness. My fear. My pain. My loss.. "Don't you love me Skipper? Why is it that you forget that I can be more than anything? Do you even see me for who I could at least be? Someone to interest you? If you don't like how I am now..I'll change. I don't want to be the Marlene that you aren't interested in. I'll go insane for you". I suddenly felt one of my claws go out. No. That's not what I meant. I retracted my paw and I wiped my eyes with my currently safe paw. I sighed and I looked outside to the nighttime view. Everything was peaceful and there were many lights viewable from the nearby Sky Scrapers. I covered my eyes at the look of peace not being in my heart. Just not being able to be happy is so..explanatory. Pretty simple as it gets. When you're not feeling happy, you're usually sad. I've just got Skipper all in my mind. How I came to love him confuses me now. Why would I love someone that won't love me back? Is it because it made me feel capable of getting someone to love me? Is it because it helped me think that I'd get along with everyone better? Am I just that much of an idiot? That last one is probably a yes. Why does my body have to fight in what to believe? Why must my heart believe in giving up, but my mind believes in holding on? Why can't it just end? "Please Skipper. I need you. I can't maintain if I don't have the one I've adored for so long. I mean this when I say it. I need you!". A short pause. "Please" I begged. Nothing responded and I just lowered my head to my knees to continue what I was doing before. This is hopeless.

"Marlene?". No. It can't be real. My mind's just trying to make me believe that Skipper is here. It's toying with me. I just cradled myself, trying to ignore the background going on around me. "Marlene!" I heard a shout. I just ignored it. I won't trust anything anymore. I should just isolate myself from the world. "Marlene? What's wrong doll?". I suddenly felt something touch me. I gasped as that happened and I looked up from my lap and I looked to where the call came from, and where I felt the sound. I looked up to see..Skipper. I couldn't control myself. I just closed my eyes again and I fell into his chest. I felt him hold me and comfort me. "Everything's alright sister. Just calm down. Tell me what's wrong when you're done crying" He told me. Where did he come from? Why is he here? Why am I crying in front of him now? I let out my cries and I felt him lean into me and pet my back. "It's okay Marlene. I'm here" He comforted. I pulled away slightly and wiped my eyes. I found myself staring up at him and the sad look on his face. "Are you alright? I'm here to be of assistance ma'am" He informed. I just smiled and I jumped up to hug him. I cried out some more and I let myself release my tears over his shoulder. He pat my back some more and whispered in my ear that it was okay and that he was here for me. "Let it out. Don't stop yourself until you're done" He ordered. I nodded slightly but I didn't exactly listen. I tried to make myself stop crying because I don't know if I want to talk to him now or run away. Either way I'll look like an idiot. Why does it matter anymore?

"I'm sorry Skipper" I spoke through my cries. He pulled away and looked me in the eye. "For what sweet?" He asked. Why is he calling me those romantic names? "I..I'm sorry if I woke you up. I..I was just..thinking" I said, wiping my eyes again. "By the looks of it that's a complete lie" He replied. I sighed. "It's not important Skipper.. But, um..thank you for being here to..help me" I replied. He just smiled. "I haven't begun my services Marlene. To be honest I came over thinking you were just relaxing, getting ready to go to bed. I came over because I wanted to tell you something.." He started. I gave him a confused look. "What is it Skipper? You don't need to do anything for me..just..you can go home now if you want" I said, trying to get him to leave me alone. He shushed me. "Marlene. I find you to be someone of value. I..heard you shouting some things when I was making my way over and..I'm so disappointed. In myself. I should of known that I made you feel like something that you don't want to feel like. I..hate myself for that. Even if I didn't know of it, it's my fault, and I want to apologize for that" He replied. I blushed slightly. "You..heard everything?" I asked. He didn't make a facial remark. "Marlene, I find you to be a compassionate, intelligent, interesting and compelling creature of this planet we call Earth. Never have I thought so much about someone, and you've marked that for me. I..Marlene, can I tell you something?" He asked. I blushed deeper as he told me that. "What?" I asked. "Just **Three Lovely Words**. Please" He begged. "You can tell me anything Skipper" I replied. He smiled and I soon found his eyes directly in front of mine, and our faces were touching. "Happy Valentines Day. I love you".

**~Fin..**


End file.
